vampireknightfandomcom-20200222-history
Vampire Knight Wiki:User Page Policy
Vampire Knight wiki has a strict but pleasant policy regarding user pages. A user page is your profile on the wiki. It's for you to tell the world more about yourself, such as your interests and hobbies. While you are mostly free to edit and design your user page however you like, there are some reasonable limitations as to what you can put on your profile. What is a User Page on Wikia? A user page is your profile. If you are logged in, you can find your profile . You are given a default profile when you first join the wiki, but you can edit it at any time to personalize it. A user page is a first glimpse that another user can see to know more about you. Perhaps you'd like to share your favorite characters or favorite ships, give some insight into what you like about Vampire Knight and why you're editing the wiki, or share what other wikis or series' you like. To change your profile, you must edit it just like you would edit any other article or talke page. Click the edit button in the right corner above your profile. If you're new to editing wikis, editing your own user page is also a great way to get accustomed to how editing works. Note: User page rules also extend to subpages. People Who Can Edit Your Profile You - The only real editor on your profile should be you, because your user profile is about you and no other. Similarly, you should not edit anyone else's user profile, because that page is their page. There are a few exceptions, as you can see below. You (anon) - At times, while logged out, you might accidentally edit your profile as an anonymous user. In that case, log in and make another small edit on your profile, and in the edit summary say that you forgot to log in. If you don't, someone might undo the edit thinking it was made by a person who wasn't you (see below). If that happens, you can login and undo their undo to put your edits back. Select people, with your permission - You can give permission for other users to edit your profile, such as to style something for you. The editor should state in the edit summary that they have permission to edit. Anyone, removing spam/vandalism - Occasionally, a user profile might be subject to spam or vandalism. If so, anyone may undo the bad edits immediately. So if your user page is spammed or vandalized and another user sees it before you do, they are allowed to edit your profile, but ONLY to undo the bad edits. You are also allowed and encouraged to undo spam/vandalism on others' profiles. Anyone, fixing broken code and removing dead links - If there is broken code on a user's profile, and it is not rendering properly, that can generally be fixed without permission, but nothing else should be changed. Do not edit for best practices or anything like that. Images that have been deleted and links to non-existent/deleted pages should be removed so that the links no longer show up as wanted pages. Anyone, removing offensive content - Additionally, your profile can be edited to remove content that violates the policies on this wiki. Inflammatory or offensive content (such as hate speech) can be removed immediately by anyone; if you remove such content from someone else's profile, alert an administrator immediately so that appropriate action can be taken. This is only for extreme content. Questionable content should not be removed; instead, talk to an admin. Regulations There are limitations as to what is allowed on your user page. While a profile is yours, it cannot contain material deemed unacceptable by an administrator. Users can also report if they are insulted or offended by what's on your profile. Depending on the severity of the content, you will be asked to remove the content or an administrator will do it for you. Failure to make a requested edit may result in an additional warning or a ban. Content violations will result in at least a warning. If the content is severe enough, you might be banned without a warning. If it is also a violation of Wikia's Terms of Use, Staff might also be alerted. Unacceptable content * Do not violate any other policies we have on this wiki. * Do not violate Wikia's Terms of Use. See also Wikia Community Guidelines for general good advice. * Do not include any pornographic material. Suggestive content is allowed to an extent. Depending on how admin and fellow users feel, it will or will not be removed. It might result in a warning or a temporary ban. Feel free to ask an admin if you are uncertain. You might later be asked to remove approved material if other users are later bothered by it. * No advertising other wikis or websites. Sharing other wikis you edit is fine, but the purpose should not be advertisement. No click-pay links. * No hate speech including racism, ethnic slurs, sexism, misogyny, homophobia, etc. * No ship warring, ship bashing, character bashing, etc. * No fanon or fan-fiction on your profile. This wiki is not a fanon site and is not meant to host your fanworks. You can link to another profile, such as your AO3 or Fanfiction.net or DeviantArt account, but nothing more. Do not link to individual fanworks. Do not use your profile to advertise your fanfiction or fanworks. * Do not claim to be something you are not. For example, do not say you are an administrator if you are not one. That is considered unacceptable and you may be blocked for impersonation. * If you are under the age of 18, absolutely no identifying information about yourself. * Some profanity can be used, but not excessively.